STAR WARS: THE FORCE UNLEASHED III
by StrifeSendings
Summary: La tripulación del Sombra Furtiva se dirije a Ruusan tras un cambio de ruta, y en poder del Lord Oscuro Vader para interrogarlo y averiguar los planes del Emperador. Secuela directa de The Force Unlueashed II y final de la Trilogia del Aprendiz de Vader.


-PRÓLOGO-

 _Cuando era niño, no tenía nombre. Despertaba cada día con temor y pánico a la espera de su amo, que solía acudir para enseñarle con mano dura el arte de matar. Desde que tenía memoria había odiado el resplandor carmesí que le quemaba y le producía el dolor más fuerte que había sentido jamás, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a él. No recordaba un tiempo anterior a la fuerza. Ella le hablaba en sueños y despierto, le decía hacia dónde tenía que moverse o esquivar, le permitía mover cosas o incluso meterse en la mente de los sujetos de entrenamiento de su amo. Por dentro sentía que aquél poder era algo puro y bondadoso que había sido convertido a algo extraño. Su amo le obligó a matar cuándo aún era muy pequeño. Se había vuelto especialmente bueno haciéndolo, pero a veces sentía a aquellos muertos en sueños. Su instinto le decía que no era bueno lo que hacía, pero simplemente no lo cuestionaba. Obedecía ciegamente puesto que su mundo era aquello._

 _Cuando entró en la juventud tras la infancia, descubrió un abanico nuevo de formas para causar dolor en sus enemigos. Enemigos que su amo ponía frente a él y que le ordenaba matar de una u otra forma. Si no lo hacía cómo él quería, pagaba con dolor, carne quemada y hambre. A veces pagaba de todas formas con aquello, cómo si su señor sintiera la urgente necesidad de castigarle por su existencia. Jamás derramó una lágrima a pesar de verter litros de sangre durante años. Recordaba el día en que por fin le dieron un nombre y sintió por primera vez lo que significaba la palabra "alegría". El asesino de estrellas, Starkiller._

 _Entonces llegó ella, perfecta y pura. Bondadosa de corazón y con el alma más blanca que jamás había sentido en la fuerza, y desde entonces todo cambió. Le perdió el miedo al fulgor carmesí y al negro de la capa de su maestro. Le perdió el miedo a la oscuridad eterna y empezó a sentir. Sentir bondad, compasión y respeto. Abrió la maleta de emociones enterradas bajo odio y muerte y se enfrentó a ellas cómo nunca había imaginado. Encontró su camino en la vida, pero pronto se lo arrebataron._

 _Ya ni siquiera sabía si realmente era quien recordaba ser. Ya ni siquiera sabía si había sufrido aquellas brutales torturas o si realmente sus manos se habían enfrentado a su amo. Tras tanto tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión de que por mucho que sintiera, por mucho que significara para los demás o por mucho que amara a aquella mujer, seguía sin tener nombre. Seguía siendo el asesino que habían entrenado para ello. Seguía siendo la sombra de un tirano que torturó a un niño hasta modelarlo a sus deseos._

 _Recordar todo aquello le hacía agitarse en sueños cómo si realmente viviera todo aquello. Cómo si realmente se hubiera enfrentado a mil huestes y hubiera derrotado a su señor. Pero sabía muy bien que la oscuridad había logrado aquello, y cuándo se usa la oscuridad cómo arma, no se deja de ser un villano. Odio, ansia de destrucción, deseos de ver arder la máscara negra que tanto dolor le había causado. Todo aquello hacía estragos poco a poco en su delicada psique, y empezaba a sentir en su sueño, que perdía todo control y se sumergía en el más profundo de los vacíos. Solo._

 _Tardó en comprender lo que veía allí dentro. Sintió el fuego en mitad del bosque y vio el metal caer del cielo mientras se agitaban banderas con el símbolo de su familia. Contempló a su señor arder. Contempló como cada pedazo de su armadura se deshacía bajo los miles de grados del fuego, mientras el plastiacero se fundía y se unía con la carne quemada. Sintió el calor, y notó que él mismo estaba en mitad del fuego. Al fin y al cabo, su amo le había creado y, si ardía, las llamas también le consumirían a él. No tardó en verla descubriendo quien era y llorar al imaginar el dolor que sus manos habían causado. Miró de nuevo al fuego ardiente y al rostro tras la máscara negra, y vio cómo las lenguas naranjas y amarillas desvelaban su propia figura, consumida y cayendo en cenizas. Se había acabado para él y su señor. Había dejado atrás al gusano sin identidad, y había abrazado las llamas por todo aquello que había arrancado del mundo. Starkiller ya no sería asesino, torturador o guerrero. Starkiller ya no sería líder, héroe o amante. Starkiller ya no sería nada, puesto que para él, Starkiller estaba muerto._

Despertó sobresaltado y ahogando un pequeño grito. Sentía aún el calor en su piel y en sus ojos. Veía aún el tono anaranjado de los troncos al rojo vivo, pero ya no estaba en el bosque. El sudor le resbalaba por la espalda y sus manos temblaban todavía. Todo era oscuridad y silencio salvo por el ronroneo que emitía el soporte vital de la nave. Era la primera vez que intentaba conciliar un sueño profundo y relajado en días, pero todo aquello era imposible para él. Nunca podía dormir tranquilo. Miró a su lado y vio los mechones de pelo dorados que se esparcían por el almohadón y recordó al fin dónde estaba y con quien. La miró como nunca había mirado nada. Aquella paz le contagiaba deseos de no moverse y seguir allí el resto de sus días. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué había llegado a verla de aquella manera, si para él el amor era una mera leyenda. Estaba desnuda, vulnerable ante él. Podría haberla asesinado cruelmente mientras estaba en aquella posición. Podía haber acabado con lo único que le ataba a la luz, y durante unos breves instantes la idea pasó fugaz por su mente. Acabar con todo aquello. Volver a estar vacío de todo sentimiento, y dejarse llevar de nuevo por el poder desbocado que había sentido al destrozar a Vader en combate. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente miró lo que más débil le hacía, y decidió que debía seguir existiendo. Decidió que debía protegerlo más que a nada. Recostó su cabeza de nuevo junto a la de ella, y miró a las pequeñas lucecillas del techo. Emulaban las estrellas, y parecía que las había puesto a propósito allí para imaginarse en mitad del espacio. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sentía la oscuridad invadirle y dominarle, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir a otra parte dónde pudiera mantener la mente ocupada.

Hacía 4 días que habían dejado Kamino, intentando despistar al Imperio y los muchos caza recompensas que éste había contratado para dar caza a los secuestradores de Vader. El emperador sabía muy bien que no debía hacer público que el señor oscuro estaba en paradero desconocido, puesto que supondría aceptar que tenía debilidades, y eso les daba ventaja. El plan inicial de Bail Organa había sido llevarle para un interrogatorio a la base de Dantooine, pero comprendieron que sería muy arriesgado llevarla a una base Rebelde, al fin y al cabo, era Vader. Aquél que había infundido temor a los miles de sistemas del borde exterior. Kota propuso un encuentro con los servicios de inteligencia rebeldes en algún lugar apartado y que no guiara a los posibles perseguidores hacia ellos mismos. De entre mil mundos habían seleccionado uno de los más inhóspitos y simbólicos para los Jedi: Ruusan. Kota le había hablado durante la comida acerca de las leyendas que se contaban de aquél mundo. Se hablaba de una gran batalla que enfrentó a las fuerzas Jedi contra los Sith, pero que la mayoría de miembros de la antigua orden creían falsa. Era un buen lugar dónde instalar una pequeña base de operaciones y sonsacarle a Vader todo lo que pudieran acerca de la estación espacial que construía el emperador.

No las tenía todas con el plan, y había accedido a usar el Sombra Furtiva para retener al lord oscuro. De esa manera si intentaba hacer uso de su enorme poder para liberarse, podría fácilmente acabar con su vida. Sabía que estaba débil y vulnerable tras haber perdido el combate en Kamino, pero seguía sintiendo su presencia y su enorme oscuridad. Le había llegado a infundir temor tenerlo tan cerca, y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Sentía constantemente que tenerlo cerca, era exponer a Juno al peligro. En algunos momentos, había sentido la tentación de rematar al creador de su sufrimiento, pero algo le detenía siempre. Sabía que si acababa con la vida de su amo, la Rebelión perdería una baza única en su guerra contra el Imperio, y Juno jamás perdonaría algo así.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña sala central de la nave que hacía las veces de cocina. Estaba equipada, y al parecer Kota había hecho de la nave su casa durante 6 meses. Siempre decía que tener tecnología del Imperio era un lujo, y el Sombra Furtiva había servido bien a la causa, llegando a permitirles espiar sistemas y fábricas imperiales. Todo estaba desordenado en aquella sala y el caos le transmitía comodidad. En su estancia en el Executor y en otras naves imperiales, todo había sido frío y meticuloso, y aquella sala del Sombra le recordaba más a un hogar que cualquier otra cosa del mundo. Proxy estaba en el puente de mando pilotando a través del hiperespacio, y dedujo que Kota estaría roncando en algún lugar de la nave. Le costaba reconocerla tras tantos cambios, pero transmitía las mismas sensaciones que la primera vez que puso el pie en ella. Continuó por el corredor que comunicaba con las puertas de la cabina y se sorprendió levemente cuando éstas se abrieron.

El casi anciano maestro ciego Rahm Kota estaba sentado plácidamente y tarareando una cancioncilla de cantina mientras se enfrentaba en un encarnizado duelo al Sabac con Proxy. Evidentemente al ser un droide, siempre vencía al Jedi, lo que provocaba que se enfadara y tildara de tramposo al autómata. Se preguntaba cómo podía jugar a un juego como aquél siendo ciego, pero era una de las muchas cosas que el Jedi hacía que no eran explicables. Juno le había hablado de la afición de Kota a numerosos vicios de mal vivir. Incluso le habló de una ocasión en la que había estado fumando Tabac con varios soldados rebeldes. Sintió un vacío en su interior, cómo si se hubiera perdido todas las partes buenas de una vida luchando contra el mal. En su interior sabía que si ayudaba a enfrentarse al Imperio, tal vez algún día pudiera llegar a sentir aquella camaradería con otros como él.

-Maldición.- Dijo Kota con frustración. La jugada de Proxy había sido brillante.

-Lo lamento señor. Mi programación no me permite dejarme ganar.- Contestó la voz robótica y mentirosa del droide. No existía subrutina alguna en un droide que le impidiera perder al Sabac, por lo que sonó a burla.

-Maldita chatarra.- Contestó el Jedi a la burla.

-Buenos días, amo.- Dijo Proxy mirándole con sus restaurados ojos.

-Hola Proxy.- Contestó él. Se sentó a los mandos del Sombra furtiva y examinó el cálculo de ruta.

-Queda poco para llegar a Ruusan. De momento no hemos tenido incidencias y el Imperio está siguiendo nuestros señuelos.- Habló Kota.

-Proxy ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento?- Preguntó él.

-Claro, amo.- El droide se levantó forzosamente de su asiento y abandonó el puente. Miró a Kota y éste le devolvió la mirada sin vista.

-Se lo que vas a decirme muchacho, y he de decirte que a mí también me incomoda su presencia. Al fin y al cabo, es quien destruyó a los míos. –Dijo el Jedi.

-No es eso.- Contestó él. Kota esperó durante unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo al fin.

-Durante gran parte de mi vida, he sido un instrumento. Cuando creía descubrir mi identidad algo me ocurrió. Y ahora ni siquiera sé quién soy. Empiezo a preguntarme si soy el instrumento o la persona. He creído durante años, que el yugo de Vader era lo que me mantenía encerrado, cuando era yo mismo el que lo hacía.- Tenía la mirada perdida en el hiperespacio que se apreciaba tras la cabina. – Ahora que tengo el control, sigo con la sensación de que en realidad no lo tengo. Sigo sintiendo que soy una mera herramienta suya. Me da igual si Starkiller sobrevivió o no. Me da igual si Vader consiguió rehacerme de sus pedazos. Pero tengo claro que no quiero seguir sintiendo esto.- miró a Kota que mantenía una expresión seria.- Me prometiste que cuando le saquéis lo que buscáis de él, sería ejecutado. Le he perdonado la vida por esa razón, si hacerlo pone en peligro a Juno…- Kota soltó un suspiro.

-Chico relaja esos humos. Escucha…-

-No escucha tu Kota.- Dijo interrumpiendo al maestro Jedi.- Si algo le hace daño, no dudaré en acabar con ello de una vez por todas. No soy estúpido. Tampoco soy ningún héroe. Y tampoco soy un…- Se detuvo un segundo antes de terminar su frase.

-Un Jedi.- Terminó Kota por él.- No es necesario que lo seas chaval. Pero tienes que comprender, que ella se pondrá en peligro por qué cree en lo que tú iniciaste. Cree en la Rebelión.- Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos.

-¿Le has contado algo?- Preguntó al fin más relajado.

-¿De qué?- Contestó el maestro ciego.

-Sobre mi identidad.- El muchacho agachó la mirada.

-Si. Por supuesto.- Kota se levantó de su asiento y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Eres Galen Marek.- Levantó la mirada. Nunca había oído ese nombre. Siempre había sido Starkiller.

-Galen.- Repitió.

-Así es. No llegué a conocer a tu padre en persona, pero era un Jedi, al igual que yo- Kota hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero las guerras clon nos diezmaron y el emperador terminó la faena junto a Vader.- Se notaba el dolor en su gesto. Emular el pasado no le provocaba felicidad al maestro Jedi.

-Hace unos días. –Empezó a contar Galen, lo que rápidamente captó la atención del viejo.- Sentí una especie de llamada. Algo me dijo que acudiera a un sistema en particular. Fue después de rescatarte en Cato Neimoidia.- Kota hizo una mueca a punto de interrumpir al joven, pero se silenció.- Dagobah. Ese sistema se repetía en mi mente desde que lo nombraste en algún momento. Allí conocí a alguien. No hablamos mucho, pero sentí un poder enorme en su interior, a la vez que un dolor aún más grande.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Era pequeño y parecía muy anciano.- Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kota, cómo si las palabras de Galen le hubieran aportado algún tipo de paz interior.

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-Que lo que buscaba, lo encontraría en mi interior. No sé muy bien a que se refería.- El muchacho centró la mirada en los mandos de la nave y suspiró.

-¿Y lo encontraste?- Preguntó tras unos segundos el sonriente Jedi.

-No estoy seguro.- Le contestó sin mirarle.

-La Fuerza es caprichosa a veces. Nos muestra cosas que no estamos preparados para ver o sentir. Siento ira en ti, muchacho. Ira hacia Vader. Ira hacia el Imperio. Ira hacia todo, y eso no te va a ayudar. Despeja la ira de tu interior y céntrate en lo que quieres lograr. Tu venganza contra Vader llegará, pero tal vez deberías preguntarte si realmente la necesitas o si, por el contrario, lo que buscas lo puedes lograr por otro camino menos.- Hizo una pausa meditando las palabras una a una.- Oscuro.-

-¿Te refieres al camino de los Jedi?- Kota asintió levemente.

-Los Jedi cayeron.- Dijo al fin mirando a los ojos cegados tiempo atrás por él mismo. –Nunca podré ser uno de los tuyos. Cargo con demasiadas muertes a mis espaldas.-

El maestro Jedi sintió la certeza de aquellas palabras. Galen había dado una razón de ser a la rebelión. Había contribuido a la unificación de las células bajo una misma bandera. Incluso había revelado la construcción de una estación espacial imperial que parecía tener gran importancia en los planes del emperador. Pero todos aquellos actos se veían ensombrecidos por los realizados en su pasado. Muertes horribles, cientos de ellas convertían a rojo y negro el alma del muchacho. Empezó a comprender que si no andaban con cuidado, todo aquellos pasaría factura no solo a Galen, si no a la propia rebelión. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, la fuerza no se lo permitiría. Había demostrado ser alguien puro de corazón. Alguien que no se dejaba ensombrecer por un pasado, pero ese era Starkiller. El muchacho que tenía delante podía no serlo. Intentó centrar los pensamientos y meditar hasta llegar a Ruusan, allí se reunirían con Andor y sus espías para conseguir información de Vader. La cosa sería difícil, pero había drogas que conseguirían que el Lord Oscuro se derrumbara. Sentía su sombra presente como las nubes que amenazaban tormenta. Recordó los mensajes de los muchos Jedi que habían conseguido sobrevivir a algún encuentro con él. Eran relatos de terror que hablaban de la frialdad con la que segaba vidas. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poder enorme en su interior. Un poder que servía a la fuerza y que solo había sentido en presencia del general Skywalker, el elegido. Sabía en aquellos tiempos que las profecías que habían regido la orden durante años estaban equivocadas, pero no podía comprender como aquél "elegido" había hecho muchas de las cosas que salvaron la República durante la guerra. Galen le recordaba a él pero de un modo distinto. El amor tal vez era la respuesta y la solución a toda aquella oscuridad contenida. A lo mejor Juno podía rescatar de la sombra al joven Galen, pero eso era algo que la Fuerza mostraría con el tiempo.


End file.
